Love Book
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash is reading a strange book..on LOVE? What will happen this time!


**Little fluffy as a fluffy story I thought up! I hope it's good... nothing much else to say.**

**Jimbo: Leggo does NOT own Pokemon!**

"Okay guys, let's set up camp!"

It was another wonderful day in the Kalos Region, as the Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie began setting up a camp, for another night.

"Alright guys, Serena, set up the kitchen so I can start cooking, me and Bonnie will get some wood, and..Ash, set up the tents, will ya?"

"Yea...Okay..." mumbled Ash, as the girls and Clemont went to work. He, however, went to go sit under a tree. Remembering his assigned job, he found a solution quickly.

"Froakie, Fletchling, cmon out!" he said.

"Fro-Froakie!" "Fletchling!" they said, as they appeared from the Poke-Ball.

"Froakie, and Fletchling, can you please help me by putting up the tents? I have a lot on my mind right now..."

"Froa!" "Fletch!" The two Frog and Bird pokemon said, as they walked and flew away.

After seeing Froakie and Fletchling walk away to do him a favor, he grabbed his backpack, unzipped it, and brought out a book.

"Hey Ash!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Serena." Ash said, opening up the book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Just a book."

"What book?"

"It's this book I found in a little shop. I've always been interested in the subject of it, but it seems, strange really."

"What's the subject?"

"Romance."

"WHAT!?" Serena yelled, almost falling over in shock.

"Yup. For some reason, romance has always been an 'unknown' region of myself to me. So, after thinking, I bought this little book. It explains a lot of stuff about it, and there's a compatibility test in the back, too, that I'm about to take. It asks you a bunch of strange questions, and it describes the person you're compatible with."

"Um..Okay. Want me to help you with it?"

"Why not. Fire away."

"Okay, first question. Preferred pokemon type?"

"Electric." Ash replied, as Pikachu ran up to him, and snuggled on his lap.

"Next, Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How would you treat your partner?

"I'd say...well..I'd treat them loyally, and respectfully."

"Alright, Ego size?"

"Small. Tiny ego. I'm very mature."

"I'm gonna put that as massive ego. Next type of girl would you want?"

"Let's see. Someone..with a fiery attitude. Not afraid to back down. A pokemon trainer."

"Last one: Fashion sense."

"An Okay fashion sense. I'd prefer someone who doesn't really spend time on it, to be honest."

"Alright. Here are your results...You'd prefer someone with blonde hair, pokemon trainer, great fashion sense, very mature, and with a calm attitude."

Instead of responding, Ash just glared at Serena.

"Just..kidding? Here are your actual results: You'd prefer a redhead, Water Pokemon specialist, tomboy, and an ego-controller. She will help you on your way, with helpful advice. But be warned! She's fiery, too. It's recommended you confess to her immediately".

Serena looks up from the book, to see Ash.

"I knew it!" was all he said, before returning Froakie and Fletchling to their respective PokeBalls, and called out his mobile transport he had on him at all times.

_Charizard. _

"Clemont! Bonnie!" Ash yelled, climbing on Charizards back.

"Yea?"

"I'll be back in a few days. Stay in this area. I'll be back."

"Okay Ash! But..where are you going?"

"Cerulean City!" Ash yelled, taking of.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

The skies over the City were brisk and clear that night. Not a cloud in the air, only a full moon. But for Ash flying overhead, it was hell on earth. Well, hell in the skies.

"Charizard! Begin descent! We can't take these winds!"

"RAAWR!" the Charizard screamed in reply.

"Whattya mean you can't cont-AHH!" Ash screamed, then was cut off by Charizard flying out of control, diving down into the city below.

"SLOW DOWN! SPREAD YOUR WINGS! ANYTHING!"

"RAAAWR!"

The Pokemon and its trainer increased their speed descending, and before long they spotted their crash site. A familiar, Dewgong-decorated building.

"Wonderful! Aim for that pool, Charizard!"

"Raawr!?"

"Trust me! I have a plan!"

No more than 15 seconds later, the Fire Lizard pokemon slammed into the glass, milliseconds away from certain death from impact of a pool.

"Charizard, Return!" Ash yelled, before slamming into the pool below him.

He 'dove' around 10 feet underwater, before regaining control of himself from the impact, and swimming above the surface.

"Ash!? Is that..you!?" yelled a familiar voice. Ash turned around, only to see Misty behind him.

"Hey! Misty! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Ash! What are you doing here?"

Ash swam to shore of the pool, and grabbed Misty for leverage.

"Well, Misty, lemme explain a little bit."

"That would help."

"Well, ya see, I was reading a book on a subject I was having a rough time on..A subject on romance, ya see. And there was a compatibility test in the back to see what partner I was best suited for. So I took it, and I read that my perfect match would be a 'Redhead, fiery water trainer, ego controlling tomboy. So I thought of YOU immediately, SO, I came here, SO on Charizard I was thinking that I do have a crush on you, and it said to confess immediately! So that's why I'm here!"

Silence.

"Well, crap. I messed up, didn't I?"

Misty didn't respond. She just kissed him.

**Sorry that I can't think of a story ending that doesn't involve fluff. Anyway, looking for beta readers out there, if you are one, PM me please..and why doesn't my shift key work without being slammed into. crud.**

**Goodnight, Pokeshippers..Everywhere...**


End file.
